Our Everlasting Bond
by Asoomy
Summary: A voyage through the relationship of Kudo Shinichi and Miyano shiho after the fall of the organization and the farewell of Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai. One shot. ShinxShi ConxAi


Author's note: This is a small one shot that could be continued if asked. ConanxAi ShinxShiho as always. Enjoy. : )

I don't own detective Conan or any of the characters.

**Our Everlasting Bond**

I stretch as I wake up. My back still aches. The bruises still sting. The cuts still bleed. It's only been three weeks since the fall of the organization. At long last.

Kudo and Ran are together. Everything is back to normal. Great. It takes me a few minutes to shake off the dizziness out of my head and make my way into the bathroom. The water feels cold. Even though its hot. I feel small. Even though im back to being an adult. It was quite easy for him to adjust back to his old life. It took me three days to make the antidote. It took him another day to tell her who he was. It took her two days to forgive him.

I haven't seen much of him lately. Since we don't go to school together anymore, we barely ever spend time together. Since the demise of the organization I've only II seen him a couple of times and when we do meet, it never lasts too long.

Today is a Tuesday. Not that it matters. Days pass with nothing to show for. Hakase sleeps till afternoon alot nowadays, he's been working all night on some new invention that I don't even want to know about. I make breakfast. Like I always do. I wish I could sleep in. I guess I got used to waking up for school time. I set my cup of coffee on the table next to my breakfast and fall into the seat. I hear a knock on the door.

It must be him. Who else would know on someone's door at 7:30 in the morning. It's still weird for him to be coming around this time. He should be meeting his girlfriend some time soon to walk to school together. I open the door.

He stands in front of me. Wearing his school uniform with one hand holding his bag over his shoulder. Classic smirk on his face. "Hey," he says. He's staring at me when I realize that im wearing a tank top and shorts. He laughs. "You look great," I don't move away from the door. "Will you let me in please?" He says. I step aside and walk back to the kitchen.

"You know, you could at least pretend to be happy to see me," he says ad he takes a seat on the table.

"Woohoo," I say throwing my fist in the air. He laughs. Which makes me smile.

I pour him a cup of coffee and hand it to him. He seems surprised at my kindness, understandable. I sit back down and the staring contest begins. I steal glances at him every now and then and he does the same. Although he's alot more obvious. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school today?" I ask him.

"Yea but I thought I'd come see you" he says. I gesture for him to go on. He leans back into his chair and blows out a breath. "Sometimes it just feels like it could be a little too much. After living as a 7 year old for so long, it could be quite overwhelming to just jump back Into the teenage life," he really seems exhausted.

" I thought it would be easy for you to adjust back into your old routine, to your normal life," I tell him.

"You'd think so," he chuckles. "So much happened in the last three weeks that I feel like I need a break, I feel like if i had the choice I'd go back to being Conan for one day. Obviously I can't but this-" he points between us,"Is the closest I can get."

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"I don't know to be honest, I just miss the times we spent together with the detective boys, all the adventures, all the camping trips. It was all so.. Freeing. Living the life of a kid as an adult was quite the journey. And we all shared that journey together. But if you're asking me why im here with you then I guess this is just my pathetic way of saying that.." He looks me in the eyes and smiles,"that I miss you."

I love his eyes. I will never tell him that, but they hold so much peace and beauty that's it's impossible not to stare back at them. He misses me, wow. Because I miss him. I miss him alot. But I will never tell him that either. My damn pride. I think he's waiting for me to say something. I should say something, but somehow I feel like a look would be enough. Because That's who we are. We have never been two people of words. Words that destroy other friendships. Words that ruin relationships. Words that scar people for life, somehow they never seem to come between us.

His face tells me that he understands. He's smiling. The smile that I love. Slow and beautiful. It's these moments that count. The moments when we stare Into each other and feel free because there is no need for lies between us. There is this layer of love. But there's also that layer of hatred. Of guilt and shame. Of loyalty and faith. There's never been pressure to seek approval. There's never been an urge to impress. It has always been real and honest between us. Maybe that's what everyone needs. Maybe I'm richer than I think. Maybe I'm happier than I think.

The moment ends when our eyes disconnect. But the feeling never fades. I don't need him to hold me. He doesn't need me to tell him that everything is going to work it self out. If I believe it. He believes it. If he smiles. I smile. It has always been like that. It always will be. I wouldn't have it any other way.

He stands to leave. He walks to the door. "Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you soon," he says. I nod at him. I don't know what this is. I don't even know if he feels it, too. But I believe he does. So whether this is love. Whether this is admiration. Or even if it's plain friendship. Our bond will never break. Our memories will never fade.

He is my partner.

I am his partner.

Forever.

The End.

Reviews and suggestion are appreciated : )


End file.
